Houseguest From Hell
by cleotheo
Summary: When Ginny breaks up with Harry, Hermione agrees to let her live with her and Draco on a temporary basis. However, Hermione soon comes to regret her kindness when Ginny turns into the houseguest from hell. Fun, One Shot.


**A/N - This is just a fun, lighthearted one shot. I hope people enjoy it.**

* * *

Hermione Granger was enjoying a peaceful afternoon with a glass of wine and a new book, when the doorbell rang. She briefly debated ignoring the doorbell, before she slid a bookmark into her book and got up to answer the door. When she answered the door, Ginny Weasley rushed into the house, dropping two cases and an overnight bag onto the hallway floor.

"I need your help, Hermione," Ginny said as she made her way to the front room.

"Please, come in," Hermione muttered as she shut the front door and followed her friend into the front room. "What's going on, Gin?" She asked. "What's with all the bags?"

"Harry and I have split up," Ginny replied as she flopped down on the sofa.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said politely.

To be honest she wasn't at all surprised to hear that Harry and Ginny had split up. The pair had been on rocky ground for months now, and she suspected it was just habit that kept them together. However, it would seem something had changed and their relationship had reached its long overdue end.

"What happened?" Hermione asked as she took a seat beside Ginny.

"The usual, more rows," Ginny replied with a shrug. "I guess we both just want different things from life. Harry wants a boring, stable life, and I want some fun. I don't want to be cooped up at home whenever I'm not working. I want to go out and have fun."

"You always knew Harry wasn't the wild sort," Hermione pointed out.

She couldn't help but feel that Ginny had been so caught up with the idea of being with the saviour of the wizarding world that she hadn't bothered to think about what Harry was like as a person. While Ginny loved the attention and limelight being a professional quidditch player brought her, Harry was more modest and liked to keep to himself. Harry was more than content to do his work as an Auror and leave his defeat of Voldemort in the past. Harry didn't want fame, he just wanted to be normal, and Hermione often thought that Ginny forgot that.

"I know, but I hoped for some sort of excitement in our lives," Ginny complained. "The most exciting thing we've done in the past month is have dinner with Ron and Lavender. And that was only mildly interesting because Ron and Lavender got into a fight and Lavender threw a plate at Ron's head."

"I hear hormones will do that to you," Hermione laughed. Lavender was five months pregnant and according to Ron she was having horrific mood swings, one minute she would be all over him and the next she would be yelling at him.

"Yeah well, it's pretty sad when your only excitement in life comes from watching your brother clean gravy from his hair," Ginny retorted. "So, Harry and I decided enough was enough and called it a day."

"So why do you need my help?" Hermione asked in confusion. She'd initially thought that Ginny was going to ask for help getting back with Harry, but it was clear that she seemed perfectly okay with the end of their relationship.

"I was hoping I could stay with you," Ginny said with a timid smile. "It'll only be for a few weeks while I find somewhere of my own. Please Hermione, you can't make me go back home. I'd be the only one there and Mum would drive me mad fussing over me."

Hermione could completely understand why Ginny was reluctant to go back to The Burrow. As much as Molly meant well, she was completely overbearing at the best of times, so Hermione could only imagine how unbearable she'd be if one of her children returned home after suffering from a breakup. However, despite understanding why Ginny was reluctant to go home, she wasn't sure about letting the redhead stay.

"I don't know if I can say yes," Hermione admitted. "It's not fair for me to make the decision alone."

"I'm sure Draco wouldn't mind," Ginny said, although she actually had no idea what Hermione's boyfriend would think of her moving in with them for a short time. "Please Hermione, I'm desperate."

"Okay," Hermione replied. "But only for a few weeks."

"Of course," Ginny agreed. "I'll start looking for somewhere to live right away. I'll only be here a few weeks, and you'll never even notice I'm here. I promise, I'll be no trouble."

"I'm sure you won't," Hermione said as Ginny jumped to her feet.

"Thanks Hermione. I'll just take my things up to the spare room and get settled in."

Hermione watched Ginny disappear, wondering how she was going to break the news to Draco. As much as Draco tried to make an effort with her friends, she didn't know how he would feel about having one of them staying with them. She would just have to hope that when her boyfriend returned home she could persuade him that Ginny's presence wouldn't be an issue for them. After all, she was only staying a few weeks and they would hardly notice she was around.

* * *

Two weeks later, Hermione was coming to regret her decision to let Ginny stay with them. Despite Ginny's promise that they wouldn't know she was there, that unfortunately wasn't the case. Ginny had a habit of popping up when Hermione and Draco wanted to be alone, and it wasn't unheard of her for her just poke her head into their bedroom without knocking. Luckily she hadn't caught them doing anything, but it was only a matter of time if she continued to enter their room unannounced.

Although the biggest issue both Hermione and Draco had was the redhead's untidiness. When she returned from quidditch training or a match, she would just dump her bag of dirty, sweaty clothes in the front hallway. She would also leave her clothes and other belongings scattered around the house, and she always had the kitchen a mess.

"You need to speak to her, Hermione," Draco grumbled as he watched his girlfriend tidy up her friends mess in the kitchen. "This is getting out of hand."

"I have spoken to her," Hermione replied. "And she promised that she'll make more of an effort to keep the place tidy."

"And what about finding a place of her own?" Draco asked. "Is she making any progress there?"

"She mentioned going to look at a few flats next week."

"Let's hope she gets one of them," Draco muttered. "I'm dying to have some time alone without her hanging around."

"We've got the place to ourselves tonight," Hermione said, smiling at Draco over her shoulder. "Ginny went out half an hour ago. I thought we could order a meal from the Italian around the corner and settle down and watch a film together."

"As long as it's just me and you, we can do whatever you want," Draco replied.

Giving Hermione a kiss, Draco grabbed the menu from the Italian and they decided what they wanted. They also settled on a film, before Draco popped out to get their dinner. When he returned, Hermione opened a bottle of wine and the couple settled down in the front room to enjoy a romantic evening together. Less than ten minutes after they settled down, the front door unexpectedly opened and they heard footsteps in the hallway.

"I don't believe it," Draco hissed. "I thought you said she was gone for the night."

"I thought she was," Hermione replied, seconds before Ginny entered the front room.

"Hi guys," She called, plonking herself down on a chair. "Ooh, Italian. I'm starved."

Before Draco and Hermione had a chance to say anything, Ginny had summoned herself a plate and helped herself to some of the food that was left over. She also summoned herself a wineglass and poured herself a hearty glass of wine.

"I thought you were going out with friends," Hermione said. She didn't mind Ginny having some food, but she was a bit annoyed that her friend hadn't even asked if they'd had enough. For all Ginny knew, they could have wanted seconds.

"They cancelled," Ginny replied as her eyes flicked over to the television in the corner. "Great, you're watching a film. Films are so cool. It's definitely something the muggles do right."

"I take it you're staying here then," Draco remarked.

"It beats being out in a bar by myself," Ginny said. "This food is delicious. Is there dessert?"

"Tiramisu," Hermione answered.

"I've never had tiramisu," Ginny replied. "But I'm always up for trying new things."

"So much for our romantic evening," Draco muttered despondently to Hermione.

Sharing Draco's disappointment, Hermione tried her best to enjoy the evening but it just wasn't the same with Ginny there. Next time they would have to try going out for the evening. At least then, Ginny wouldn't ruin their night.

* * *

"Where the hell is it?" Hermione grumbled as she searched through her wardrobe.

A few days ago she'd been shopping and had bought herself a gorgeous white and purple print top. She'd been fully intending to wear it tonight as Draco was taking her to dinner, but she couldn't find it anywhere. She could have sworn she'd hung it in her wardrobe, but it just wasn't there.

"What's taking so long?" Draco asked, poking his head into the large, walk-in wardrobe they shared.

"I can't find my top," Hermione replied, as she continued to scour the rail.

"You mean you're not going dressed like that?" Draco chuckled. Hermione had already slipped her skirt on, but on her top half she was wearing nothing but a see through lacy white bra.

"As if you would want me going out like this," Hermione retorted. She knew for a fact that Draco wouldn't like other men seeing her in her underwear. He got jealous enough when other men looked at her, so she would hate to think how he would react if anyone caught sight of her in her skimpiest underwear.

"On second thoughts, you better cover up," Draco agreed. "You'd cause a riot going out in just that bra. It leaves nothing to the imagination."

"That's the whole idea of it," Hermione replied as she turned back to her clothes. "It's meant to tease you with what's hidden underneath."

"Well it certainly does that," Draco said. "But since we don't want to tease anyone else, you better find a top to wear."

Hermione had another quick search for her new top, but still not finding it she settled on an emerald green one shouldered top. Still puzzling over what had happened to her new top, Hermione finished getting ready so that her and Draco could go and have a nice romantic meal without being interrupted by their house guest.

When they were both ready, Hermione and Draco headed downstairs. As they were pulling on their jackets to leave, the front door opened and Ginny stumbled in. One look at the redhead was enough to know that she'd been drinking and was a bit worse for wear.

"How early did you start drinking?" Draco questioned as Ginny tried to remove her jacket.

"Some of the girls went for a drink this afternoon, and we may have gotten carried away," Ginny replied with a giggle.

"You should head to bed," Hermione advised. "You're going to have a hell of a hangover in the morning."

"Bed," Ginny repeated. "That sounds good."

"What about your jacket?" Hermione asked as Ginny abandoned her task of taking off her jacket and turned in the direction of the stairs. "Come here, and I'll help you get it off."

Ginny turned back to Hermione and allowed the brunette witch to help her off with the jacket. As Hermione removed Ginny's jacket, she gasped as she spotted what her friend was wearing. Ginny was wearing her brand new top, and what was worse, was that there was a big red stain all over the front of it.

"That's my top," Hermione said, unable to keep the accusing bite from her voice.

"Yeah, it's nice," Ginny said. "I just borrowed it for the day, I hope you don't mind."

"I do actually, it's brand new and I wanted to wear it tonight," Hermione replied.

"Sorry," Ginny said with another giggle. "Should I take it off?"

"No!" Draco cried when Ginny began to raise the top as though she was going to remove it.

"What exactly have you spilt on it anyway?" Hermione questioned.

Ginny looked down at herself and her eyes widened as she spotted the stain. "Ah yes," She cried, breaking out into a grin as she remembered what had happened. "I missed my mouth. Whoops, red wine all down my top."

"Red wine." Hermione frowned at the stain on the top. "It better come off, Gin."

"It will," Ginny promised. "Mum will clean it. She can do anything."

"Let's hope she can clean it," Hermione muttered.

"Come on, we're going to be late for dinner," Draco said, putting his arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"Go to bed Gin, and sleep it off," Hermione advised, before she followed Draco out of the door and the pair headed off for dinner. Ginny may have found another way to get under their skin, but they weren't going to let her ruin another evening.

* * *

"It's been nearly a month, Hermione," Draco said in exasperation.

The couple were in their bedroom and talk had inevitably turned to their house guest. Despite Ginny's vow that she would only be with them a few weeks, it was going on for a month and she still showed no signs of leaving. She'd looked at plenty of flats, but none of them had worked out. They either weren't what she was looking for, or someone got there first.

"I know how long it's been, Draco," Hermione retorted.

"Tell her to leave," Draco said. "Tell her she's outstayed her welcome."

"Just give her a few more days," Hermione said. "I don't want to kick her out unless we really have to."

Draco let out an annoyed sigh, but he didn't argue the point. As annoying as he found Ginny, he could understand why Hermione didn't want to kick her out. Ginny was her friend, and kicking her out would only cause trouble. They just had to hope she would find someplace to live before their patience frayed completely and she got herself kicked out.

"I know what will cheer you up," Hermione said. "I got a tub of your favourite ice-cream yesterday. How about I go and get it and we can enjoy it in bed?"

"I like the sound of that," Draco replied with grin. "And don't bother with bowls, I'll just eat it off you."

Hermione chuckled at Draco, and gave him a quick kiss before heading off to fetch the ice-cream. Humming happily to herself, Hermione headed into the kitchen and found Ginny sitting reading a quidditch magazine while munching on a large bar of chocolate.

"Hey Gin," Hermione said, smiling at the redhead as she opened the freezer.

"Hey," Ginny replied. "Do you fancy getting a pizza tonight and having a girly night in?"

"Sorry, Draco and I have plans for the rest of the day," Hermione replied. "I've just popped down to grab some ice-cream."

"Ooh, I could just eat some ice-cream," Ginny said, smacking her lips appreciatively.

Hermione barely heard Ginny's response as she rummaged for the ice-cream. She found a tub of mint choc chip that she'd bought a few weeks ago when she'd been helping Harry look after Teddy, but she couldn't find the tub of decadent white chocolate and passion fruit ice-cream. The only other ice-cream she could find was a tub of cheap vanilla ice-cream, which she couldn't even remember buying.

"Gin, have you seen a tub of white chocolate and passion fruit ice-cream anywhere?" Hermione asked. "I only bought it yesterday, but I can't find it."

"Is that what it was," Ginny said. "I couldn't work out what flavour it was."

Hermione turned to face Ginny, trying to keep her annoyance in check. "You ate the ice-cream?"

"Sorry, I got hungry last night," Ginny replied sheepishly. "I don't like mint choc chip, so I tried the other tub. But I replaced it this morning."

"With vanilla?"

"I couldn't work out what flavour it was, and the tub was plain so I didn't even know where you'd gotten it from," Ginny responded. "I'm sorry Hermione. I tried to be kind and replace it."

Hermione nodded tightly, not trusting herself to speak. She appreciated Ginny's attempts at trying to replace something she'd used, but it still bugged her that she'd ate their ice-cream in the first place.

"Sorry," Ginny offered again as Hermione left the kitchen.

When Hermione returned to the bedroom, she found Draco had stripped off and was waiting for her on the bed in just his boxers. His welcoming smile turned into a frown when he saw Hermione had returned empty handed.

"Where's the ice-cream?"

"Gone," Hermione replied shortly. "Ginny ate it last night. She replaced it with a tub of vanilla though."

"Why is she eating our ice-cream?" Draco demanded.

"Because she doesn't think about anyone else," Hermione retorted bitterly. "Sorry about the ice-cream. I'll get us some more tomorrow and I'll make sure Ginny doesn't touch it."

"We'll just have to make do without ice-cream," Draco replied with a shrug. "Come here, and I'll make you forget all about Ginny."

Climbing onto the bed with her boyfriend, Hermione let Draco distract her for a while. Within ten minutes, Hermione had forgotten all about Ginny and the ice-cream, as she had fun with Draco.

* * *

When his last meeting of the day was cancelled, Draco decided to take the opportunity to leave work early. He knew Hermione was only working half a day and he was hoping that they could spend some time together. Unfortunately Ginny was still living with them, and she encroached on their time together. However, she would hopefully be at training, meaning he and Hermione could spend a few hours together without being interrupted.

When he arrived home, Draco was disappointed to find no sign of his girlfriend. Hoping that Hermione wouldn't be out too long, Draco headed off to the bedroom to change. Entering the bedroom his spirits were lifted when he heard the shower from the adjoining bathroom. Hermione was obviously having a shower, and he wasn't going to miss the opportunity to join her.

Stripping off his clothes, Draco dumped them in the hamper in the corner of the room, before entering the bathroom. The large shower cubicle in the corner of the room was frosted glass, so even though he couldn't see Hermione clearly, he could see her silhouette. Stalking over to the shower, Draco slid open the door and stepped inside before freezing in shock. He wasn't standing in the shower with his girlfriend, he was standing in the shower with a naked Ginny.

"Draco!" Ginny gasped and her eyes widened in shock, but she made no attempt to cover herself. In fact she quickly got over her shock and her eyes roved hungrily over Draco's body, lingering on his impressive manhood.

"What the hell?" Draco's hands immediately shot down to cover his family jewels from Ginny's lecherous stare. "What are you doing Ginny?" He asked as he backed out of the shower and grabbed a towel to cover himself properly.

"Taking a shower," Ginny called back, pouting as she could no longer see Draco. She could definitely see why Hermione was so crazy about Draco, he was incredibly hot without his clothes on.

"I don't appreciate you using our shower, the one in the spare bathroom is more than adequate," Draco snapped. "Get out now," he called as he slammed out of the bathroom.

Quickly Draco pulled on some trousers and a t-shirt and waited for Ginny to emerge from the bathroom. When she did, she was wearing the tiniest towel possible, and Draco had to wonder where she'd found such a tiny towel. The pale blue towel just say covered her vital parts, not that it really mattered considering he'd gotten a full view of her in the shower.

"Sorry Draco," Ginny said with an apologetic smile. "I didn't think anyone would be home this early."

"Have you used our shower before?" Draco demanded.

"Once or twice," Ginny admitted.

"Do not do it again," Draco spat. "We're being good enough to let you stay with us, don't abuse our hospitality."

"Sorry," Ginny repeated as she disappeared from the bedroom.

Draco shook his head as he watched her go. She was getting completely out of hand, and if she carried on like this, he would have to put his foot down and insist Hermione kick her out. There was one thing to just be naturally annoying, but it was another matter to deliberately use their private bathroom.

* * *

"Six weeks," Draco grumbled to his father. "Six bloody weeks she's been here."

Draco and Lucius were sitting in the front room, while Narcissa had gone to see if she could be of any help to Hermione. The two elder Malfoys had come to dinner, and thankfully Ginny was away for the entire weekend. She'd left earlier to go on some sort of training session with her quidditch team and she wouldn't be back until late Sunday evening.

"Can't you move her along?" Lucius asked.

"Believe me, I've tried," Draco replied. "Every time we mention her moving on, she claims she's got places to be looking at. I've even spoken to Potter about taking her back, but he's having none of it. To be honest I think he's pleased to be rid of her."

"Is she really that bad?" Lucius asked with a chuckle.

"Oh yeah," Draco replied with a nod. "We've barely had a moment's peace since she moved in. She's always interrupting and showing up unexpectedly. Even if you tell her you want some time alone, she just goes to the spare room and makes sure you know she's there. And don't get me started on how messy she is."

"It sounds like you need to take matters into your own hands," Lucius said. "Find her somewhere else to live, and if she still refuses to move out, throw her out."

"That's definitely something to consider," Draco said thoughtfully.

Before Draco really had a chance to consider his father's suggestion, the sound of the front door interrupted them.

"Not again," Draco muttered as he heard the thud of a bag being dropped to the floor.

Seconds later, Ginny entered the front room with a sheepish smile on her face. Hermione had clearly heard her arrival from the kitchen as she was right behind Ginny as she entered the front room.

"What happened to your weekend training session?" Hermione asked.

"I got the days wrong," Ginny admitted. "We're leaving tomorrow morning. I thought we were leaving today, but we're not."

"So you're not going to be out after all," Hermione said with a barely hidden sigh.

"Nope," Ginny replied, not acknowledging Hermione's disappointment at her return. "We're leaving early in the morning, so I think a nice quite evening in is in order."

"Unfortunately we're busy this evening," Lucius said to the young witch. "I hope we don't ruin your quiet evening."

"Don't worry, I don't mind company," Ginny replied with a grin. "Hermione, do you need any help with the dinner?"

Lucius watched in amazement as Ginny trotted into the kitchen, seemingly oblivious to the fact she was interrupting yet again.

"Was I too subtle?" He asked his son.

"A sledgehammer is too subtle for her," Draco grouched. "You could have told her outright that she was interrupting, and yet she would still stay. I swear nothing bothers her at all, as long as she's doing what she wants, she's happy."

"We'll see about that," Lucius muttered. "I'll make her realise just how interruptive she's being. Mark my words, by the time I've finished with her, she won't be bothering you again."

Draco nodded, but didn't for one minute believe his father could deliver on his promise. And of course, Lucius failed miserably. All evening he made pointed barbs aimed at Ginny, but everything went over her head. She seemed totally oblivious to how she was intruding on Draco and Hermione's life together.

* * *

"Surely you have to admit she's gone too far this time," Draco said to Hermione as they lay in bed on a quiet Sunday morning.

Ginny had now been with them for two whole months, and Draco had finally come to the end of his tether. After weeks of wedging herself into their time together, being untidy and having no boundaries whatsoever, Ginny had crossed yet another line. The previous evening Hermione and Draco had been in bed when a very loud Ginny had come home, and she wasn't alone. Ginny and her friend had headed into the spare room, where they'd proceeded to have very loud sex. As if it wasn't bad enough she was brining random blokes home to their house, she didn't even have the decency to cast a simple silencing charm on her room to shield them from the moans and yells.

"I think we have reached a turning point," Hermione agreed. "I'll talk to her today and let her know it's time she moved out."

"Excellent," Draco replied with a relieved smile. "Do you fancy breakfast in bed?"

"I'll go," Hermione said as she got out of bed and pulled on her dressing gown. "You always burn the toast."

"I know," Draco called as Hermione left the bedroom. "I do it deliberately so you make the breakfast."

Chuckling to herself, Hermione trotted downstairs and make a quick breakfast for her and Draco. Loading everything onto a tray, Hermione slowly made her way back upstairs. Just as she reached the top of the stairs, the door to the bathroom opened. Fully expecting it to be Ginny, she got the shock of her life when she confronted with a tall, good looking naked wizard, whom she just so happened to know.

"Blaise!" She cried, averting her eyes away from her boyfriend's naked best friend.

"Morning Hermione," Blaise called happily as he strode towards her. "I'm starving, you don't mind if I have some toast, do you?"

"Help yourself," Hermione muttered as Blaise did just that.

"What's going on here?" Draco's voice called from the master bedroom.

When Draco appeared in the doorway, his eyes widened in surprise when he spotted a naked Blaise in the hallway. As if having his best friend wandering around his house naked wasn't bad enough, it was even more annoying that Blaise was standing munching on his breakfast. He hadn't even had the decency to cover himself up in front of Hermione.

"Blaise, what are you doing?" Draco snapped.

"Grabbing a bite to eat," Blaise answered as he grabbed another slice of toast.

"Naked?" Draco raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"Is that a problem?" Blaise asked.

"Yes," Draco and Hermione answered together.

"Blaise, get your hairy backside back to the spare room," Draco said. "And tell Ginny we want to talk to her downstairs as soon as possible."

"Okay," Blaise replied. "But just for the record, my backside isn't hairy."

As if proving his point, Blaise turned and stalked back to the spare room, his bare backside on full display. Still in shock at seeing her boyfriend's best friend naked, Hermione headed into the bedroom with what was left of their breakfast.

"Bloody Blaise, I can't believe his front," Draco muttered as he followed Hermione back into their bedroom. "He's totally brazen."

"He's certainly got balls," Hermione agreed.

"Yeah, they were right on display," Draco said. "I can't believe he didn't cover up."

"You're not exactly shy yourself," Hermione pointed out.

"I wouldn't stand in the hallway chatting to my best friend's girlfriend while I was starkers," Draco protested.

"No, you'd just chat to my friends in the shower," Hermione replied with a sly smile. She knew all about the shower incident as Draco had told her about it the day it happened.

"Hey, I covered up the instant I realised who I was in the shower with," Draco retorted. "Unlike Ginny I might add. Not only did she openly ogle my goods, she just stood there flashing me."

"Did you like what you saw?" Hermione asked.

"She's got nothing on you," Draco replied with a smirk. "And how about you? Did you enjoy Blaise's show?"

"I was too shocked to really take it in," Hermione said. "But from what I saw, he was okay. He didn't quite look to measure up to you."

"Not many do," Draco replied cockily.

Hermione laughed at Draco's cockiness as she picked up her cup of coffee. "We better get dressed and head downstairs. It's time to talk to Ginny."

Ten minutes later, Draco and Hermione were dressed and downstairs waiting for Ginny to put in an appearance. When she did finally arrive downstairs, Ginny was accompanied by Blaise. Luckily the pair were fully dressed, but that didn't stop Blaise from giving Hermione a saucy wink.

"Blaise said you wanted to talk," Ginny said, settling down at the kitchen table.

"Yes, we do," Hermione replied as she slid into the seat opposite her friend. Draco settled down in the chair beside Hermione, while Blaise hovered in the background, not sure if he was in trouble with his best friend.

"Is this because I brought Blaise home with me?" Ginny asked. "I didn't think it would be a problem since him and Draco are friends."

"It's up to you who you sleep with, but we do have a problem with the noise you made last night," Draco said.

"Sorry," Blaise said with a smirk. "But I can't help it if I know how to make the ladies scream."

"You could have at least silenced the room," Draco responded. "And you didn't have to wander around naked this morning."

"I needed to use the bathroom, and putting on clothes seemed pointless," Blaise protested.

"Yeah, we were going to have another go this morning," Ginny added. "But then Blaise said you needed to talk."

"We're just going to get straight to the point," Hermione said, taking a deep breath. "Ginny, it's time for you to move out. You said you'd be here for a few weeks, and it's been two months."

"I know I've been here slightly longer than originally planned, but I promise I'm on the verge of finding a flat," Ginny said.

"You've been saying that for weeks," Draco responded with a snort.

"I mean it, I swear," Ginny said desperately.

"If you're nearly ready to move out, then returning home for a few weeks won't be a problem," Hermione said.

"You can't do that to me Hermione. Please don't make me go back home," Ginny pleaded.

"I'm sorry Ginny, but we've had enough," Hermione said with a sad shake of her head. "We want our house back."

Just looking at Hermione and Draco, Ginny could see they weren't bluffing. They wanted her out, and nothing she could say would change their minds. Deep down she knew she hadn't helped matters over the last few weeks, but she'd just enjoyed living in such a lovely house.

"Blaise?" Ginny turned to her lover, offering him a bright smile. "I don't suppose I could stay with you for a few days."

"Sorry Gin," Blaise replied with a shake of his head. "The sex was hot, and I would do it again in a heartbeat, but I live alone. There was a reason I didn't take you back to my place, and that's because my flat is my personal space. No witch sets foot inside my place."

"But this means I have to go back to The Burrow," Ginny pouted. She couldn't even go to any of her brothers, as apart from Charlie who lived abroad, they all had partners and families of their own.

"Sorry Gin, but you did say a few weeks and it's been two months," Hermione said quietly.

"I know," Ginny replied with a weary sigh. "And I appreciate you putting me up. I'll gather my stuff and be out of your hair today."

Watching a despondent Ginny exiting the kitchen, Hermione wondered if they'd been too harsh on the young witch.

"Don't," Draco said as if reading her mind. "We've let her stay for two months when she promised a few weeks. We've been more than patient with her."

"I guess," Hermione said. "I just hope things won't be awkward between us from now on."

"I'm sure things will be fine," Blaise said, reminding the couple he was still hanging around. "As I said, I'd be willing to repeat last night if she's up for it. I can keep her happy and make sure she doesn't resent you for throwing her out."

"Thanks for that, Blaise," Hermione muttered sarcastically as she rolled her eyes at the wizard.

"I try to be helpful," Blaise replied, ignoring Hermione's sarcasm. He was more than used to sarcasm from Draco, so he just tuned it out whenever anyone spoke to him with even a hint of sarcasm in their voice.

"You can go and be helpful by making sure Ginny is packing," Draco said.

"Are we doing the right thing, Draco?" Hermione asked as Blaise went off to help Ginny.

"Of course we are," Draco replied. "I bet you any money that Ginny has a place of her own within a month of moving back home."

As it turned out Draco was right, and less than a fortnight after leaving their house, Ginny found a flat of her own. A few days with Molly was more than enough inspiration for her to finally pull her finger out and get a place of her own. Meanwhile, Hermione and Draco went back to normal, not having to worry about Ginny and what dramas she would cause next.

 **The End.**


End file.
